1. Field
The following description relates to an active rectifier which may be used for wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonance power transferring system is one of several wireless power transmission systems, and may include a source device that transmits the resonance power and a target device that receives the resonance power. The resonance power may be wirelessly transmitted from the source device to the target device.
When a wireless power receiver corresponding to a target device of the wireless power transmission system uses a passive rectifier, the passive rectifier may rectify alternating current to have a voltage equal to a value obtained by subtracting a voltage drop from a peak voltage of an input, due to the voltage drop caused by a diode included in the rectifier. The rectifier in the wireless power receiver may be an important factor for power transmission efficiency.